The present invention relates to a positioning device for a hydraulic and/or electronic remote control of a heavy duty vehicle or agricultural vehicle, in particular a handler or a foot pedal.
It is known to achieve remote controls of a heavy duty vehicle or agricultural vehicle comprising an actuator and a body, the actuator being moveable with respect to the body according to at least one degree of freedom of movement based on a displacement trajectory.
The relative position of the actuator with respect to the body allows defining a control to be applied to a system controlled by remote control. By way of example, a lever of hydraulic handler is capable of taking several positions, each position corresponding to a certain hydraulic pressure and hence to a determined behavior of the handler.
Certain positions of the actuator may also correspond to distinct control modes, capable for example, according to the usage, of modifying the stability of the machine bearing the handler, and jeopardizing the safety of the operator using it if this control mode is engaged in an undesired manner by the user. By way of example, it is known to define a control position called “float” in certain hydraulic systems, corresponding to an absence of force exerted on the system to be controlled, this position corresponding to a behavior of the system substantially different from that of the other positions of the actuator in which a control of a force depending on the position of the actuator, for example proportional, is applied.
It is known from the state of the art to achieve systems of mechanical holding of the lever of a handler in a determined position by means of at least one indexing means. These devices are described in documents U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,233 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,574. These devices have a complexity and a bulk inconvenient for achieving a control assembly of a handler.